


『 dusk 』surprise kisses

by ikmkr



Series: kamukoma winter week 2019 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: #kamukomawinterweek2019, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), kamukomawinterweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikmkr/pseuds/ikmkr
Summary: prompt four: mistletoekomaeda has a surprise for kamukura when he gets home.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: kamukoma winter week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	『 dusk 』surprise kisses

**Author's Note:**

> for kamukoma winter week

He had planned a little surprise. 

Komaeda did not work. He had his own personal funds insured for pretty much the rest of his life. He was very well off, fortune consisting of his lofty inheritance and the money he won from the lottery. He did not want, so he did not work. However, Kamukura did work, and tirelessly so; he did almost all of the household chores as well. Komaeda felt useless and listless in comparison, and it pained him. He felt like a kept man with a far more respectable housewife.

Which is why this little plan of his excited him so much.

Komaeda watched the sunset with baleful reproach, sparing glances ever so often at the sprig of green dangling from the ceiling. Kamukura would return soon; he always did around sunset, and how tired he looked told Komaeda how many customers he got. Komaeda tapped his feet on the hardwood floor impatiently. He wanted the tired lines that frequented Kamukura’s face to fade away tonight.

There was noise in the driveway, and the familiar sound of the motor of Kamukura’s motorbike. Komaeda got up in a rush, insistent to meet him as he came through the door. Kamukura looked harried tonight, his beautiful, well-kept hair looking frazzled and undone, brows furrowed with stress. As he unlocked the door, Komaeda smiled at him.

”Not now, Nagito, I need to put my coat aside,” Kamukura snapped, already undoing the buttons of his wine-red pea coat. Komaeda loved that coat, but now was not the time to admire it.

”Now, now, Kamukura, you can’t ignore Christmas tradition,” he chided. “Look up.”

Vermillion eyes traced the ceiling. A pair of dark, trimmed eyebrows rose in astonishment. Two plush lips parted, and Komaeda found them pressed against his own as a small noise forced its way out of Kamukura’s throat. Kamukura was kissing him with desperation, his eyelids fluttering shut, and Komaeda’s hands found themselves on his lover’s hips, guiding him as he moved against him.

With a gasp, their kiss broke. Kamukura flung off his scarf, pea coat and earmuffs as if they offended him. “How long were you waiting here for me?” he breathed.

”A couple hours, give or take,” Komaeda responded playfully. He smirked when he noticed Kamukura undoing the buttons of his own shirt, his ribbon tie already strewn off. “Seems you were tense today.”

”I was,” Kamukura replied. He gasped lightly when Komaeda kissed at now-exposed neck. “I craved your specific company, our solitude—“ He undid the final button of his shirt, and tossed it away; Komaeda cut off his confessional with a kiss, sloppy, filled with tongue. Kamukura whined into it, caught off guard. 

Komaeda paused. Kamukura’s eyes were glassy, claret gaze unfocused, a pink luster dusting his alabaster face, breath coming out in heavy sighs. When he had registered that Komaeda had stopped, he fixed him with a questioning gaze.

“Are you okay with this?” Komaeda asked him. “Do you want to do this?”

Kamukura gave one of his rare smiles, this one so full of love and gratitude that Komaeda nearly cried. “Please,” he whispered gently. “Please.”

Komaeda huffed out a sighing smile. “Ok, my sweet. Up we get.” His poor doll looked like he’d fall over, so with considerable effort he scooped him into his arms, pressing soft kisses against his neck as he carried him over to the couch.

* * *

Brevity would do them a service. The evening they had was full of love and intimacy, well-deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you’re a bottom who is a hard worker by day but a pillow prince by night


End file.
